Cyanide
you entered the code is "2124" in good night he will be appears and crashes the game she the one who never seen in popgoes' pizza and enter the code 2124 in good night Cyanide appears in Popgoes as a secret Easter egg character. If the player puts the code "2124" in Good Night, his face will appear, and he will crash the game. Something similar happens with Bonnie Glade and Simon is vision core for no eyes his first active is good night is a unknown animatronic found in the back alley, and his level points is moderate is a bit more harder in the first one is louder is she more poisons in his body and more rust look like a rust animatronic with his mouth is most black and rusty is all over his body, she who the one active is poison animatronic and she is along with blackrabbit to killing the night guard, simon is restored him to killing the night guard to review the signal in ratio 2.0 to become him the evil poison animatronic Appearance Cyanide looks similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but he is cyan instead of yellow. His jaw is hanging loosely of his head, suggesting it may be a spring-lock suit. It seems that his teeth are made of a silver with a blue tint Only his head is shown and he appears nowhere else in the game and unseen one that crash the game after you puts the code "2124" unknown reddit and she the poison animatronic in the back alley insert one with no eyes and unknown occupation or is she a poison animatronic or a element animatronic, and she look like a one big giant golden freddy head in the hallway in fnaf 2 design in his appears, she most look likely been painted cyan golden freddy in fnaf 2 and design of golden freddy in fnaf 2 deadly animatronic found the alley but its the most deadist animatronic found in the alley of your codes in good night. Trivia *Cyanide is named after a poison/element of the same name. *Cyanide is a mascot of a 2124 Reddit. *He may be a painted Golden Freddy but that is most likely false. *Is is unknown if he/she is painted or if the camera has a glare on the green spot on the top of his/him left eye is all black. *He appears to have signs of weathering on his left side and his body is rusty element weathering in the left side is look like a bit of rusts *He also appears to have something in his mouth. *It is unknown what Cyanide is shown weathering cyan color she a secret animatronic the code is "2121" in good night and cut it and close the game. **However, He could be male due to him possibly being a cyan golden Freddy and she one part of the popgoes' pizza poison rusty animatronic in the back alley Category:Animatronics Category:Easter Eggs Category:Males Category:Enemy Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Templates Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Patreon Category:Miscellaneous